Amy, You Need to Start Trusting Me
by poyntersally
Summary: OMGosh! 5 pages! Amy is in danger, and the Doctor needs to save her. How will he accomplish this? Who will he meet along the way? Read and find out. Remember to REVIEW! Thank you.


**Please review! **

Rory tried to work all of the knobs and switches of the TARDIS, but he couldn't distinguish the accelerate lever from the brakes; although, right now, he couldn't recognize north from south. He didn't even know if there was a north and south in space, especially considering the compass directions were based on Earth's poles. And if there was one thing Rory learned on these adventures, it was that Earth was very insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Rory looked over to the Doctor. The time lord was busy fiddling with buttons and entering codes. Rory paused what he was doing, noting the concentration in the man's eyes. The famous time traveler couldn't afford to be late today. Amy's life was on the line.

They had left her in the dungeons of the Celerianannicals, a fearsome species infamous for their executions. When the Doctor and Rory left, Amy still had 4 hours to live; however, the Doctor wasn't known for being on time. He paused, wiping sweat off his brow, and whispered to himself.

"Don't worry Amy, we're coming."

For once in his life, he needed to be on time. He couldn't disappoint Amy again. Never mind the fact that her life was on the line this time. He thought back to their rushed goodbye.

"_Doctor where are you going?" She reached for him through the bars, and he couldn't run away from her anymore. He couldn't stop himself from kneeling back down to her level and telling her his plan. Time was running out, but he didn't care. She deserved to know how he was going to save her life._

"_Amy, I need to save you, and it order to do that I have to leave you." Her hand was wrapped around one of the iron bars that held her captive. For such an advanced species, they had primitive forms of detainment. The Doctor strategically wrapped his hand around hers. He wanted to comfort Amelia Pond, but after all they had been through he wasn't sure if she wanted to be consoled by him. It seemed like she ignored his hand, but she rested her forehead on the bars that separated them. In a hushed voice that he barely heard, she said_

"_How do I know you're going to come back?" He squeezed her hand tighter. _

"_Amy, I have to come back. I will save you. I promise."_

"_Doctor, you aren't really known for keeping your promises." His eyes widened, and he gasped. He reached into her cell, and lifted her chin, which was wet from dripping tears, up. He gazed into her eyes and promised again._

"_I will save you. You have to trust me." He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to find Rory and get back to the TARDIS. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, through hallway after labyrinthine hallway. His hearts were pounding, and his thoughts were coinciding with their beats: "A-My, A-My"_

The TARDIS was still spinning through the time vortex. The Doctor could not steer the machine anymore. It was set on its course. He gripped the console while more memories flooded his mind.

_Amy's eyes were closed. _

"_Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."_

"_But you don't always tell me the truth."_

"_If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."_

_He kissed her temple and walked away, leaving her to her blind agony._

Spinning through the time vortex, gripping the control panel of the TARDIS, he was accosted with more memories.

"_You said five minutes!"_

Anything, he would give anything for his blue box to stop, for him to have Amy in his arms, to calm his nerves. He would never forgive himself is something happened to her. Rory watched the Doctor. He had never seen the time lord like this. His brow was furrowed, he was sweaty, and Rory was sure that he was if the Doctor wasn't gripping the TARDIS, he would be unsteady on his feet.

Finally, the TARDIS came to an abrupt start, and the Doctor snapped out of his recollections. He suddenly remembered that Rory was in the TARDIS. He looked across the room at Amy's fiancé. His mind kicked into action, formulating a plan.

"We have no guns, no weapons. These aliens are intelligent, but they can be distracted. The only time we are going to be able to access Amy is when they are getting her ready for execution." He ruffled his hair, and started to pace. Rory nodded a couple of times, pretending to comprehend the Doctor's musings. The Doctor continued talking, and Rory continued nodding; however, he had no idea what the man was talking about. He couldn't keep his mind straight.

"You love her, don't you?" Rory regretted his question as soon as it was vocalized. The Doctor paused, frozen in his tracks.

"That doesn't affect this." He bit his thumb, and continued whispering, pacing, working every little detail out in his head.

"So you do, love her?" The Doctor paused again, and changed his course. He walked towards Rory.

"The fact still remains that she's captured! We have minutes to save her! And you haven't been listening to any of my plan!" Rory stood his ground. The Doctor was inches away from his face, his shoulders rhythmically moving up and down.

"She's going to marry me." The Doctor scoffed, and turned away, ruffling his hair again. "But she doesn't love me. She loves you."

The Doctor stopped, and put his hands on his hips. "That doesn't matter. She could never live a complete life with me. She deserves you. You're a good man, Rory."

Rory smiled at the compliment. "That doesn't matter Doctor. She's sitting in a cell right now, and I'm sure she isn't thinking about me. She doesn't want to be saved by me." Rory kicked his heel into the bar behind him, distracting his nerves into his feet instead of his voice. "I'm not saying that she needs to choose you. Lord knows I would be happy spending the rest of my life with her, but she doesn't have…to choose me. If she chooses you, I don't want to stand in the way."

"Thank you. However, we're speaking of her as if she is alive." The Doctor turned to face his solitary companion. "We still need to save her."

The Doctor conveyed the plan to Rory, and this time nothing was plaguing Rory's mind. He listened, and readied himself for the rescue.

With ears to the door, the Doctor and Rory waited. They weren't armed. They were relying solely on the Doctor's brains, but Rory was ok with that. The Doctor had saved him on a number of occasions.

"A-My, A-My, A-My." Nothing could distract him. Amy was alive. She was alive. She was alive.

He threw the TARDIS' doors open. The celeryians gathered for the execution stared at man coming out of the funny blue box. He didn't have a gun or a bomb. He didn't have an army. Behind him, was a skinny young man who looked scared to death.

"You will let the ginger go!"

The executioner continued preparing Amy for her death. The leader of the celeryians addressed the Doctor. "There is no reason to let this human go. She broke our laws, and killing her will not start a war. No one cares if she dies."

"You're wrong. I care."

"Time lord! In the expanse of the universe, you are insignificant. You are the last of your kind, and there is nothing you can do. Sit, wallow in your inconsequentiality. Mourn for the young girl."

"You seem to forget that I can see all of time and space. I can see your demise, and I can see your mark on the universe. I can see how no one mourns your death. Your inventions are not special. No one needs you to survive. Your species will die out, and no one will remember you. You are a blimp on the timeline."

"You aren't helping your case."

"She is as unimportant as you are! Why not spare her life? Show some charity."

The celeryian laughed, and Amy began to panic.

"Doctor! Doctor, please! Help me! Save me!"

"AMY!" The Doctor ran up to the execution chamber, and tried to free Amy from the executioner's grasp.

"Guards, seize him." Dozens of guards seized the Doctor, but he was still fighting for control. Nothing could hinder a man driven by love.

Rory allowed the celeryians to grab him.

"It's over Time lord! Give up!" He was closer to Amy now, she was strapped into the torture chamber, but at least the executioner was distracted. He reached for her hand, and tightened his hold. Celeryians grabbed his legs, and lifted him off the ground, pulling him from Amy.

"Amy!"

"Doctor!"

Things looked hopeless. Nothing could save them. The trio had given up.

"Surrender or I will be forced to detonate the bomb I planted." The Doctor looked around. He recognized that voice! Where was the controversial American Captain?

"What bomb? Why would you blow us up? You would blow your friends up as well."

"I never said they were my friends, and I think you're forgetting. Celeryians lack water, they lack the one thing essential to human life; however, they have an abundance of vinegar in their veins. At least, a compound that acts like vinegar. I never said the bomb blew up in fire and sparks. This bomb will coat the room and everyone in it in baking soda, causing you to disintegrate and die. So I warn you again, surrender or I will be forced to detonate the bomb I planted."

The Doctor waited, gripping Amy's hand. He could distantly hear Jack and the celeryian talking, but he didn't care. He needed to be calm because Amy was scared out of her mind.

"You've given me no choice." Jack pressed the detonation socket located in his coat. All around celeryians were slowly bubbling to their deaths. Jack was running to the Doctor, and Rory was freeing Amy. Ropes had burned her wrists, she was shocked, and all she wanted to do was going back to the TARDIS and go home.

They were safe. Celeryians were dead all around them, but they weren't sparing the horses. Jack, Rory, Amy and the Doctor were in the TARDIS, breathing heavy and thankful to be alive. Jack, the only one of them not fazed by their recent "adventure" was quick on his feet with the introductions. He walked over to Amy.

"Jack Harkness, how do you do?" He picked up her hand and guided it to her mouth, but the Doctor wasn't having any of it. He pushed past Jack, and secured Amy in his arms. He kissed her, uninterested in the people around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, securing one hand in her hair, and she kissed him back. Slowly, sensuously, exploring each other's mouths, the couple kissed. Jack stepped back, alarmed.

"He's never done that before." Jack whispered to Rory. Rory nodded.

After their kiss was done, the Doctor rested his forehead on Amy's. "You're safe." Amy nodded, and leaned in for another kiss.

Jack didn't waste time. He flirted with Rory, and Rory felt uncomfortable. The Doctor and Amy walked over to the TARDIS console hand in hand.

"So, our lives were spared, that means we must have something more important to do! Where to next boys? I'm thinking someplace sunny."

"Sunny it is." The Doctor punched coordinates into the TARDIS, and held on. Their speed increased, and the four companions were onto a new adventure.

**So, REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Did you like the fact that I brought Jack into the tale? Or was it a bad case of Deux ex Machina? Did you like their kiss? I'll never know unless you tell me. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
